Et la cloche tinta - Noo
by Sectumsempra mon amour
Summary: La cloche tinta bruyamment quand il pénétra dans le magasin. De son comptoir, Harry Potter leva les yeux vers ce nouveau et tardif client avant que son enthousiasme de vendeur ne s'évanouisse à la vue de la tête blonde tant honnie autrefois.


**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas.

**Couple:** Harry / Draco.

**Rating:** K.

Cet OS a été écrit pour le concours du fanzine **"Sectumsempra, mon amour ?"**et a été retenu pour le second fanzine, publié en février 2013. Le concours portait sur le monde du travail. Son auteur, Nnoo-Mirabelle (ou Noo tout simplement), nous a gentiment autorisé à publier son OS. N'hésitez pas à aller visiter son profil, qui se trouve dans nos favoris !

N'hésitez pas à passer sur notre profil :)

* * *

Et la cloche tinta...

_Samedi 12 juillet 2003, Pré-au-lard_

Dans la tiédeur de la rue, Draco Malfoy grimaça en regardant la touffe de cheveux noirs qui s'activait derrière la vitrine du magasin devant lequel il se trouvait. Il était vingt-deux heures quinze et cette foutue boutique était la seule ouverte à cette heure-ci. Encore heureux qu'elle vende ce qu'il recherchait justement. C'était une source sûre, Marcus lui avait dit qu'on en trouvait à _La Petite Boutique Utile_. Même la devanture semblait le lui assurer : _« On ne part jamais les mains vides ! »_, disait une pancarte bancale.

« Bon t'attends le déluge ou quoi ? Questionna un grand châtain au physique d'Apollon – même si maintenant qu'ils étaient sortis du bar Draco n'en était plus très sûr – qui se tenait un peu plus loin dans la rue et qui semblait quelque peu s'impatienter.

- Tu peux aussi y aller toi-même si t'es si pressé, lui répondit-il froidement en ne quittant pas des yeux l'intérieur de la boutique.

- Putain, fais pas chier, c'est toi qui m'as chauffé et qui voulais absolument baiser! Moi j'étais venu dans le bar pour noyer mon chagrin, rien d'autre. »

Certes. Mais maintenant ils allaient tous deux se noyer dans la luxure. Enfin, dès que Draco aurait acheté ce dont ils avaient convenu.

« Bon ben j'y vais », dit-il à contrecœur sans même adresser un regard à … Alfred.

La cloche tinta bruyamment quand il pénétra dans le magasin. De son comptoir, Harry Potter leva les yeux vers ce nouveau et tardif client avant que son enthousiasme de vendeur ne s'évanouisse à la vue de la tête blonde tant honnie autrefois.

« Malfoy, salua-t-il platement.

- Potter, répondit le blond avec un hochement de tête poli.

- Tu...

- J'ai quelques courses à faire dans ta boutique, le coupa-t-il immédiatement, tu es encore ouvert ?

- Ou… oui, jusqu'à vingt-deux heures trente, comme signalé en gros sur le néon derrière moi. »

Ah oui. Rouge, clignotant et immonde. Ce néon-là.

« Bien », opina le blond en se dirigeant vers le fond du magasin sans plus de cérémonie.

**OoO**

Bon dieu, cette boutique était un vrai fourre-tout, sombre et trop bordélique pour s'y retrouver. Ça faisait déjà près d'une dizaine de minutes qu'il était entré et avait fait par trois fois le tour des rayonnages sans trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il était à deux doigts de connaître la honte suprême en allant demander à Potter s'il pouvait lui indiquer où il rangeait ces accessoires particuliers, quand un petit écriteau lui tomba miraculeusement devant les yeux :

_Rayon des plaisirs_

Pas étonnant qu'il ne l'ait pas vu avant, deux malheureuses palettes planquées entre une étagère de sous-vêtements vieillots et une autre qui semblait contenir toutes sortes de produits de beauté aux emballages douteux, on avait fait plus accrocheur. Bon, au moins il avait trouvé le rayon sans avoir à se ridiculiser, le reste ne devrait pas prendre longtemps, il n'aurait qu'à faire comme d'habitude. Démarche assurée et sourire narquois, Potter n'y verrait que du feu et Draco pourrait repartir avec son achat sous le bras, la tête haute et la réputation sauve.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? » L'interrompit une voix alors qu'il était en plein dilemme pour savoir s'il prenait le coffret grand ou moyen format. Il sursauta et maudit Potter d'être un vendeur si concerné.

« Non, j'ai trouvé ce qu'il me fallait, se pressa-t-il de répondre en attrapant une boite au hasard, sans même la regarder, et en la fourrant dans les mains du brun.

- Oh, se contenta de dire ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils après avoir reconnu le coffret, c'est lui-même qui les avait rangés là quelques jours plus tôt. Et… c'est… c'est pour offrir j'imagine ? »

Draco fronça lui aussi les sourcils, de contrariété.

« Non, c'est pour un usage personnel, inutile de faire un papier-cadeau. Et si tu veux mon avis, le rôle d'un vendeur n'est pas de poser ce genre de question quand la réponse a forcément un lien avec la sexualité de son client. La vie privée, tu connais ? »

Il suivit un Potter abasourdi jusqu'à la caisse où le brun lui indiqua le prix.

« Six galions, ce n'est pas donné, râla Draco pendant que le vendeur mettait son objet en sac.

- C'est de la très bonne qualité.

- Encore heureux, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des irritations. »

Draco n'aurait su déterminer avec précision si ce qu'il voyait sur le visage de Potter était bel et bien les prémices d'une crise de fou rire aiguë mais ça y ressemblait quand même beaucoup. Sans pouvoir l'arrêter, il sentit ses joues devenir brûlantes de gêne et maudit encore une fois l'ancien Gryffondor qui n'avait décidément aucune considération pour l'intimité de ses clients, même quand ceux-ci disaient des trucs parfaitement ridicules.

« Tu souhaites une carte de fidélité ? Se reprit le brun. Si tu la prends maintenant, au prochain achat du même article tu auras 15 % de réduction.

- Non merci, je ne compte pas revenir de toute façon.

- Oui, c'est ce qu'ils disent tous, rit le vendeur et Draco se surprit à esquisser une grimace d'amusement, sans doute pour faire oublier qu'il avait presque la même teinte que l'immonde néon. Rouge écrevisse.

- Potter, bonne soirée, dit-il poliment en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- A toi aussi et... à bientôt, sans doute », lui répondit Harry en poussant la politesse jusqu'à lui ouvrir la porte pour qu'il sorte.

Décidément, ce Potter savait bichonner sa clientèle.

**OoO**

« T'en as mis du temps, râla son coup d'un soir alors que Draco le rejoignait à grandes enjambées.

- Ouais, je me suis tapé le vendeur.

- Pardon ? » S'offusqua le jeune homme.

C'était pas censé être lui la baise du blond, ce soir ? Il l'avait tout de même pas remplacé par un vulgaire vendeur, si ?

L'ancien Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel. Alfred lui avait dit qu'il était allé Poufsouffle, non ? Quelle crédulité quand même.

« J'ai eu du mal à trouver et le vendeur était incompétent, reprit-il en lui balançant le sac au visage. Bon, on y va, t'habites à côté, c'est ça ?

- Ouais, à deux rues d'ici », acquiesça le châtain qui appréciait moyennement qu'on lui parle comme ça.

Il lui fit tout de même signe de le suivre dans une rue adjacente.

« T'as bien pris ce qu'on avait prévu ? Questionna-t-il en sortant le paquet du sac plastique pour vérifier son contenu.

- Bien sûr, pour qui me prends-tu ? Répondit Draco comme si la question à elle seule prouvait que ce Alfreck était un être sous-développé.

- Mais, putain ! C'est quoi le délire là, tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ? »

Draco s'arrêta en même temps que l'autre et le vit serrer les dents en regardant le paquet qu'il tenait dans les mains.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Mais t'es con ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on foute avec des gaines, bordel ? S'énerva le jeune homme.

- Hein, des gaines ? Mais j'ai... j'ai jamais acheté de gaines, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Balbutia Draco qui pourtant voyait bien que le paquet dans les mains de l'autre avait tout d'un emballage contenant deux gaines-culottes amincissantes dont l'élégance avoisinait celle d'une serpillière de Rusard.

- Nan mais j'ai fait quoi pour trouver un blaireau pareil, hein ? Grinça le coup d'un soir. Putain mais la boutique est fermée maintenant, on peut pas les échanger ! Déjà que t'es pas franchement beau, je pensais faire une sorte de bonne action en couchant avec toi, mais si en plus t'es con comme tes pieds, j'crois que je préfère encore passer la soirée à picoler. J'me casse, amuse-toi bien avec tes vieilles culottes », railla-t-il, tout d'un coup plus si sympa, en balançant la boite aux pieds du blond et en quittant la ruelle au pas de course.

Mais Draco était à des années-lumière de s'inquiéter du départ de son plan cul, et de ses insultes absolument injustifiées sur son physique. Pour le moment il en était encore à se remémorer la boite, prise au hasard sur l'étagère, la question de Potter, son air ahuri et toute la conversation ridicule qui avait suivie.

Comme au ralenti, il se prit la tête dans les mains et laissa échapper un gémissement désespéré. Ah qu'il devait bien se marrer l'autre con dans sa boutique.

**OoO**

_Mercredi 20 août 2003_

Draco avait presque réussi à occulter cet épisode humiliant de sa mémoire mais c'était sans compter sur Pansy qui avait le chic pour le traîner dans des endroits où il ne voulait surtout pas aller. Et le magasin de Potter était sans conteste un de ces endroits. Sauf que la braderie d'été de _La Petite Boutique Utile_ était un moment à ne pas rater pour les mordus de bonnes affaires. Et Pansy en était une, définitivement.

« Tu vas voir, l'an dernier il y avait un service entier de verres en cristal de Botruc-sur-Poufsouffle à moitié prix, j'ai dû me battre pour l'avoir mais ça valait vraiment le coup.

- Je te crois. »

Enthousiaste au possible, la jeune femme fit tinter la cloche et précéda son ami dans la boutique bondée avant de disparaître rapidement parmi les étales colorées sans se soucier de savoir s'il la suivait ou non.

Le pauvre Serpentard avait l'impression de faire tache au milieu de toutes ces mégères. Il lui sembla qu'elles étaient au moins cent, dont certaines d'entre elles semblaient croire que lui aussi était à vendre à moitié prix, elles se jetaient comme des furies sur la moindre bonne affaire, lui comprit.

Après avoir cherché Pansy en vain et après avoir évité un Potter souriant qui s'avançait vers lui, Draco fugua jusqu'au rayon jouets, étonnamment le plus calme. Une petite rousse et trois maris esseulés peuplaient le lieu. Il pensait rester tranquille au moins quelques minutes, quitte à faire semblant de s'intéresser aux voiturettes miniatures, mais le destin en voulait autrement, visiblement.

« S'il te plaît Monsieur, vous pouvez m'aider pour attraper la poupée tout en haut ? Lui parvint une petite voix.

- Désolé mais je suis occupé là, tu vois, marmonna Draco en désignant à la petite rousse le livre pour enfants qu'il venait juste d'ouvrir. Je lis. »

La petite lui fit une grimace malveillante d'enfant colérique. Draco eut presque peur. Il détestait les gamins.

« Besoin d'aide ? » Questionna une voix chaleureuse derrière lui.

Potter, évidemment.

« Rose, ta mère t'attend pour partir, tu devrais la rejoindre », sourit-il ensuite à la petite qui ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, sauvant ainsi Draco de la place de bon samaritain.

L'ancien Serpentard se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant dans le but de le saluer – malgré la honte suprême qu'il éprouvait à cause de la fois dernière, un manque de politesse serait inqualifiable – mais il fut stoppé dans son élan par le sourire éblouissant de Potter. .Dieu. Depuis quand il avait un si beau sourire celui-là ? Des dents parfaites, bien alignées et si blanches qu'elles illumineraient à elles seules tout un stade en plein match de Quidditch.

Que Malfoy scrute ses dents sans répondre finit sans doute par déranger l'ancien Gryffondor parce qu'il stoppa son oh ! si éblouissant sourire en se forçant de ne pas avoir l'air à ce point heureux.

« Hum... Je sais, ça choque, hein. Une cliente m'a demandé de tester pour elle le dentifrice blancheur de l'apothicaire Dentine et je crois que j'ai un peu trop forcé sur la dose, dit-il, contrit. Je ressemble à un Lumos mais c'est pas facile d'oublier de sourire quand on y est habitué. Au moins j'ai vendu tout mon stock, c'est le bon côté de la chose, trouva-t-il juste d'ajouter.

- Et, ça t'arrive souvent d'essayer des articles pour tes clients, questionna Draco, qui trouvait la situation assez comique quelque part.

- Non, heureusement. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est particulier. Chaque année j'en profite pour renouveler le stock après la braderie alors plus il y a de choses à partir, plus il y a de la place pour d'autres. Donc j'y mets un peu du mien et les gens qui m'aident aussi. T'aurais vu Ron tout à l'heure, à expliquer à une cliente que son honneur ne supporterait pas d'enfiler une gaine de satin, même pour la bonne cause, c'était d'un comique ! »

Draco imaginait très bien la scène et esquissa un sourire, il aurait donné cher pour voir Weasley paniquer, c'était toujours un spectacle jouissif. Mais soudain, Potter se mit à balbutier et Draco ne comprit pas pourquoi.

« Ho... Euh... Je, je suis désolé, Malfoy, c'était inconvenant ce que je viens de dire. Enfin... Je, je voulais pas insinuer que... tu sais. Enfin... J'ai un très grand respect pour mes clients, trancha-t-il d'un ton sans appel. Quel que soit ce qu'ils achètent et l'utilisation qu'ils en font. Je suis un commerçant respectable.

- Hein... ? Répondit Draco, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Des gaines, Malfoy, je te parle des gaines, l'éclaira-t-il avec un sourire timide.

- Oh, oui, les gaines. _Oh non, les gaines._ Hum... Ne t'en fais pas, de toute façon tu as raison, bien porter la gaine n'est pas donné à tout le monde, Weasley aurait eu l'air ridicule. »

Il se gifla mentalement pour l'énormité qu'il venait de sortir. Il venait tout simplement de sous-entendre à Potter que Weasley n'était pas digne de porter un de ces vieux slips, alors que lui, si. Le bas de l'échelle était atteint.

« Oui, sans doute, acquiesça vaguement le brun, pas certain de vouloir en savoir plus à ce sujet. J'ai... j'ai d'autres clients à servir, si tu as besoin d'un renseignement, fais-moi signe. »

Draco passa la demi-heure qui suivit à éviter Potter. Pansy l'avait réquisitionné pour porter ce qu'elle comptait acheter et il la suivait en maugréant sur les conversations ridicules qu'il avait avec son ancien ennemi à chaque fois qu'il le croisait. Tout en piochant à droite à gauche, son amie babillait sur comment cette boutique était un temple, comment Potter avait le don pour trouver des choses hors du commun pour ses clients, comment il la renseignait toujours avec beaucoup de passion sur la provenance de tel ou tel objet, comment elle en aurait bien fait son quatre heures s'il n'avait pas été Potter.

Minute.

« Pardon ? »

La jeune femme leva les yeux du stand devant lequel elle s'était arrêtée. Draco semblait horrifié et Pansy ricana silencieusement de le voir comme ça... Lui qui regardait déjà le derrière de Potter au collège alors qu'il ne ressemblait à rien avec ses horribles lunettes et ses vêtements trop grands.

« Eh bien, avoue qu'il est devenu plutôt bel homme », dit-elle en montrant la direction du brun, d'un signe de tête.

Il était monté sur un tabouret pour attraper un Dégnomineur enchanté en hauteur, son geste dévoilait le bas de son dos, nu, bronzé et qui semblait doux.

Enfin, Pansy devait sûrement penser qu'il semblait doux. Draco non. Lui pensait que... c'était juste une chute de reins comme tant d'autres. C'est à dire masculine et musclée et donc par conséquent, affolante. Mais surtout Potterresque... Rha ! Par Merlin !

Avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde, il signala à Pansy que de toute façon, même s'il était bel homme, elle était mariée et elle n'avait donc pas de droit de regard sur la chute de reins d'en face.

« Ça n'a rien à voir, Marcus et moi sommes un couple libre, nous ne nous mettons pas de barrières, s'exaspéra l'ancienne Serpentard. Mais Potter étant Potty, je me refuse à le draguer. De toute façon, il ne me regarderait pas, il paraît que son truc, c'est les mecs.

- Mais depuis quand ? S'étonna sincèrement Draco, qui n'était en général pas le dernier au courant des potins du genre. Et sa Weaselette ?

- Au moins depuis l'an dernier. James Urquhart l'a surpris en pleine séance de pelotage avec un mec devant un pub à Londres. Et le héros du monde sorcier n'avait pas les mains bien sagement posées sur les hanches, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, ricana-t-elle en imaginant la scène. Surtout que Urquhart était un homophobe avéré, sa tête aurait valu le coup d'œil. Ça m'étonne de ne pas t'en avoir parlé avant. »

**OoO**

_Samedi 13 septembre 2003_

Il était maudit. Son rencart avait prévenu par hibou qu'il aurait vingt minutes de retard et du coup, Draco en avait profité pour s'acheter une glace à la roulotte des délices, qui avait posé ses roues sur la place du village pour toute la période chaude. Menthe-chocolat, sa préférée. Il n'aurait pas dû y avoir de problème mais comme à chaque fois, quand tout va bien et qu'on est heureux avec sa glace, il faut que quelqu'un vienne nous bousculer – en l'occurrence, ici, un vieillard en canne à l'air antipathique. Draco haïssait les vieux.

Il lui lança un regard meurtrier mais l'homme continua sa route en ricanant, sans même s'excuser pour la tache verte fluo qui ornait maintenant la chemise blanche de l'héritier Malfoy.

Ajouté à cela que son rencart était un jeune styliste en vogue – ce qui excluait encore plus qu'il se ramène avec des fringues sales – que sa baguette magique avait été envoyée à Londres pour la journée afin qu'Ollivander la polisse, et qu'il avait ri au nez de Pansy et Marcus, chez qui il passait le week-end, quand ils lui avaient proposé de prendre une clé au cas où son rencart soit écourté avant qu'ils ne reviennent de chez Madame Flint, il se retrouvait avec une chemise dans un état lamentable et aucun moyen d'en changer.

« Eh, vous, là ! Hurla-t-il au vendeur de glace qui lisait tranquillement son journal, les clients n'abondaient pas aujourd'hui. C'est de la faute de votre glace si je suis tâché, lancez-moi un Récurvite, j'ai un rendez-vous dans un quart d'heure.

- Désolé m'sieur mais je suis cracmol, moi, j'peux pas vous aider, contredit le vendeur avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. Allez en acheter une autre si c'est urgent. Gaichiffon est fermé pour congés mais la boutique du p'tit gars Potter est ouverte. »

Draco le regarda, comme outré qu'il ose lui faire une telle proposition.

« Il vend des vêtements », vous savez, reprit le glacier avant de replonger dans son journal sans plus de considération pour son unique client de la journée.

**OoO**

Encore une fois, la cloche tinta quand il passa la porte de la boutique. Elle semblait vide et il faisait à l'intérieur une chaleur caniculaire qui rendait l'odeur de vieillerie assez insupportable. Draco imagina brièvement les produits de beauté, macérant dans leurs pots bas de gamme, prêt à exploser avec la pression. Pour la première fois, et sans doute parce que Potter n'était pas en vue, il prit le temps de détailler un peu plus le lieu. Elle était vieillotte et bordélique cette boutique, ça, c'était un fait mais étonnamment elle paraissait assez bien entretenue, enfin, tout ce bordel semblait avoir une place bien précise quoi. Par contre, il ne saisissait pas bien pourquoi Potter travaillait dans ce capharnaüm. Après le collège, Draco avait entendu dire qu'il était entré à l'école des Aurors avec son pote Weasley et il l'imaginait briller par son talent, encensé par les professeurs, pas vendeur dans une boutique qui avait connu de meilleurs jours.

« Vous avez besoin d'aide? Questionna l'objet de ses pensées en s'approchant de lui avec un carton sous le bras. Oh, Malfoy, tu es revenu », sourit-il joyeusement.

Foutu gène du vendeur.

« Bonjour Potter, lui répondit Draco, en tentant d'occulter le fait que le brun portait un t-shirt rose absolument ignoble, qui faisait défiler les paroles d'une chanson de Célestina Moldubec : _"Mets ta baguette dans mon chaudron et je te ferais découvrir la potion de l'amour". _Gerbant.

_- _J'ai eu quelques soucis avec une glace et il me faudrait une nouvelle chemise et.. hum... comme je sais que tu en vends, termina-t-il en jetant un regard circonspect au t-shirt qui était maintenant passé au rouge fusion. Sympa, le t-shirt. » _Mon dieu, faites que ce ne soit pas ce genre de fringues, qu'il vende !_

« Oh, tu aimes ? S'émerveilla le brun. Je viens justement de les recevoir, tu en veux un ? »

Avec un sourire faux, Draco lui apprit qu'il avait plutôt pensé à quelque chose de plus passe-partout.

« Eh bien, je n'ai plus beaucoup de choix depuis la braderie mais on va bien pouvoir te trouver quelque chose. »

Il le mena dans une allée regroupant des farces et attrapes ainsi que quelques vêtements qui paraissaient plutôt de mauvais goût. Non. Qui était de mauvais goût mais Draco fit quand même semblant de s'intéresser à ce que lui disait Potter sur la qualité de telle ou telle chemise hideuse.

Non, le mieux à faire était d'envoyer un hibou à Callum pour décaler le rendez-vous. Aucune autre solution n'était envisageable, définitivement.

Harry vit son hésitation et laissa tomber le masque de vendeur radieux.

« Inutile que tu perdes plus de temps ici, Malfoy, tu ne trouveras jamais ce que tu cherches, ces chemises sont absolument hideuses, soupira-t-il en reposant la rose et verte qu'il tenait. Tout comme ce t-shirt d'ailleurs, dit-il en pointant du doigt son vêtement.

- Désolé, s'excusa Draco avec une grimace contrite.

- Non, ne t'excuse pas, même moi je ne porterais pas ça si je n'y étais pas obligé, et pourtant tout le monde sait à quel point mon sens de la mode avoisine le néant, fit-il avec une moue comique. Il vaut mieux que j'enlève la tache avec un sort.

- Tu ferais ça ? S'étonna Draco, agréablement surpris par la proposition jetée tout naturellement. Ce n'est pas très poli de ressortir de la boutique les mains vides. »

Harry agita sa main en l'air pour signifier que ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance et sortit sa baguette avant de lancer un Récurvite sur la tache mentholée.

« Voilà, comme neuf, sourit-il.

- Merci Potter, lui répondit sincèrement Draco. J'insiste quand même pour acheter quelque chose, ça ne se fait pas.

- Je t'assure que c'est inutile.

- J'insiste.

- Mais...

- Ceci fera l'affaire, trancha Draco en prenant un petit sachet coloré sur l'étagère gorgée de farces et attrape des frères Weasley.

- Des Pousse-Rikiki... tu es sûr ? »

Draco haussa un sourcil, à l'avenir, il devrait apprendre à regarder avant de tendre le bras, ces choses vous filaient des maux de ventre de tous les diables, c'était bien connu.

« Bah... On en a jamais assez. » Dit-il piteusement. Harry rit de bon cœur à la remarque.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la caisse où Draco paya ses achats. Harry lui fit quelques recommandations, inutiles puisque Draco ne s'en servirait jamais, sur l'usage des friandises, très fragiles et instables, selon lui.

« Tu souhaites une carte de fidélité cette fois-ci ? Ça pourrait t'être plus utile que tu ne le penses, tu sais. Au bout de dix achats, on a – 15% la fois suivante.

- Merci mais je doute d'avoir l'occasion de revenir, sincèrement. J'habite à Londres et je ne viens ici que pour passer du temps avec Pansy.

- Je vois, dit Harry avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.

- Bien, conclut Draco, un peu mal à l'aise du ton employé par l'ancien Gryffondor. Je vais y aller, merci encore Pot...

- Est-ce que tu accepterais de venir boire un verre avec moi, un jour ? La prochaine fois que tu viendras voir ton amie par exemple. » Le coupa le vendeur en feignant d'être passionné par un trou dans le bois de son comptoir.

Draco haussa les sourcils. Est-ce que c'était un rencart ? Ça aurait pu être une demande banale, de vieux camarades de classe, afin de prendre des nouvelles de ce qu'il était devenu depuis la fin du collège mais les joues rosées et l'air gêné de son ancien ennemi lui disaient que c'était bel et bien un rencart. Il n'aurait pourtant pas cru que Potter était du genre timide au point de rosir pour si peu.

Mais sans s'en apercevoir, Draco se vit répondre une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé dire à Potter un jour.

« J'en serais ravi. »

**OoO**

_Samedi 20 septembre 2003_

Il n'avait tenu qu'une semaine avant de se rendre à Pré-au-lard de nouveau. Habituellement il prévoyait ça avec Pansy mais là Draco avait presque imposé sa présence, arguant avec force qu'il était parfaitement normal qu'il vienne voir sa meilleure amie et son imbécile de mari. Enfin... il n'avait pas précisé « imbécile » mais il le pensait dur comme fer. Bien évidemment, le blond Malfoy n'avait pas montré son auguste personne dans la petite bourgade pour passer du temps avec sa femme au foyer préférée, comme il le disait, mais plutôt pour rendre visite à un brun décoiffé, dans sa boutique.

Il s'était fait des films toute la semaine, imaginant que Potter s'était foutu de sa gueule avec sa demande farfelue ou au contraire qu'il était parfaitement sérieux et qu'il espérait vraiment le revoir. Il avait déterré de sa mémoire toutes les fois où, à Poudlard, il avait espéré ne serait-ce qu'un regard de sa part, autre que de l'indifférence, pour changer. Mais aussi toutes les fois où il avait honteusement murmuré son prénom dans le noir de son dortoir. Puis la guerre était arrivée et Draco était passé à autre chose, reléguant cette amourette d'adolescent aux oubliettes.

Draco n'était absolument pas du genre timide ou stressé avec les mecs. Il faisait souvent le premier pas, les utilisait pour une nuit ou apprenait un peu à les connaître avant de se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour lui. Il les draguait, bien, et aimait les voir réagir, les voir rougir, les voir le désirer tout comme lui les désirait. Mais avec Potter il pressentait que ce serait différent. Car Potter avait un effet étrange sur lui. Dans sa haine, dans son désir ou dans son indifférence, le brun avait toujours eu une place particulière, mal définie mais loin des autres.

**OoO**

Une fois de plus la cloche tinta. Et cette fois encore, le magasin paraissait vide si on exceptait Potter qui le regardait passer la porte du haut de son tabouret de caisse.

« Dis-moi Potter, il t'arrive de voir des clients en dehors de ta braderie ? » Railla le blond en lui souriant.

Le vendeur lui lança un sourire en coin qui lui rappela très largement leurs années à Poudlard.

« Toi. Tu es mon client le plus fidèle. »

Draco hoqueta.

« Oh mon dieu, c'est vrai ? »

La remarque où l'air ahurit du blond fit rire Harry aux éclats.

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai. La vieille Mrs Clocksburg vient m'acheter des graines pour hiboux deux fois par semaine, c'est elle ma cliente la plus fidèle, toi tu viens juste après.

- Me voilà rassuré, je me voyais déjà élu client du mois.

- Aucune crainte, je ne torture pas mes clients de cette façon-là, se moqua Harry. Tu souhaites un article bien précis ? Demanda-t-il ensuite avec un regard qui présageait qu'il n'avait pas oublié leur conversation de la semaine passée.

- Et bien, je passais par hasard et je me suis souvenu de ta proposition de la dernière fois alors je venais voir si c'était toujours d'actualité. Ce soir, par exemple, après ton travail, on pourrait aller boire un verre ?

- Oh, je vois, dit Harry avec une grimace embêtée. Ce soir je suis attendu chez les Weasley, c'est l'anniversaire de Molly. Par contre on peut boire un café maintenant si tu veux. Enfin, ce serait plutôt un thé, chez moi à l'étage, puisque fermer la boutique en pleine après-midi serait mal vu.

- Un thé, ce serait parfait. »

Harry mena donc son invité à l'étage où il avait emménagé à l'achat de la boutique. C'était rustique, pour aller avec le bâtiment qui lui-même datait de plusieurs siècles, mais remarquablement aménagé et il y régnait une ambiance chaleureuse où de nombreuses photos avaient leur place.

« Assied-toi, je vais chercher de quoi prendre un thé », dit-il en s'éclipsant avec fébrilité derrière une porte qui devait sans doute être celle de la cuisine puisque Draco entendit peu de temps après des tiroirs s'ouvrir.

Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec une théière fumante, quelques sortes de thés et des petits gâteaux volant derrière lui.

« Tu as même poussé le vice jusqu'à sortir des biscuits, dis-moi Potter, tu es une vraie femme d'intérieur. »

Le brun lui lança un regard faussement noir avant de déposer le tout sur la table basse du salon.

« J'ai faim. »

Draco ricana et s'assit en face de son hôte qui lui servit une tasse de thé, les minutes s'allongèrent ensuite dans un silence gêné. Potter grignotait un biscuit et Draco tournait son thé avec une petite cuillère pour le faire refroidir mais il en eût vite marre de regarder les murs et engagea la conversation de la façon la plus banale qui soit.

« Alors, cette boutique, c'est la tienne ou tu es juste vendeur ?

- Hum... c'est assez compliqué, se renfrogna Harry. Techniquement je ne suis pas propriétaire de la boutique mais des murs. Par contre je suis obligé d'y travailler.

- Ah ? Questionna Draco, intéressé.

-En fait j'ai racheté les murs dans le but d'ouvrir une nouvelle boutique de Quidditch pour quand Cyran Busby partira en retraite. J'ai déjà une part dans l'affaire de Busby sauf pour le bâtiment, il souhaite le garder pour en faire des appartements à louer. Donc on a convenu de trouver un autre endroit sur Pré-au-lard et on a trouvé le commerce de Jobus Fringant, qui cherchait justement à passer la main. Il m'a vendu sa boutique un bon prix à condition que je la fasse tourner le temps que Busby parte en retraite. C'était une trop bonne affaire pour refuser, le magasin est idéalement placé.

- Mais ça n'a pas l'air de te plaire, tu n'aurais pas pu employer un vendeur extérieur ?

- Eh bien non, Jo est du genre persuasif, grimaça l'ancien Gryffondor. C'était moi ou rien. Mais on s'y fait, même s'il faut avouer qu'il y a plus luxueux comme magasin.

Draco ne pouvait pas être un d'accord.

- Don tu as abandonné ta carrière d'Auror pour ouvrir un magasin de Quidditch ?

- Ouais, ce n'était pas fait pour moi, je m'en suis rendu compte rapidement, dit-il sombrement. Et toi alors? Au bureau de liaison des gobelins, c'est ça ? J'en ai entendu parler.

- On ne peut rien te cacher, s'amusa Draco. Je travaille en étroite collaboration avec Fleur Weasley et c'est insupportable. Elle passe son temps à piailler d'enthousiasme en se regardant dans la glace.

- Oui, Fleur est un peu superficielle », compatit Harry qui avait vécu plus d'une fois la même situation.

La conversation aurait pu continuer vers des sujets moins banals mais la cloche du magasin se fit entendre et à contrecœur Draco décida qu'il était sans doute mieux de revenir plus tard, à une heure où le brun ne travaillerait pas.

En repassant côté boutique, Harry jura fortement en voyant qui se tenait devant la vitrine. Draco, lui, reconnut le vieillard qui l'avait volontairement bousculé la semaine passée.

« Merde, c'est Jo'. Tiens, prends ça sinon il va nous hurler dessus pendant trois heures, je te le rembourserais plus tard, fit le brun en s'avançant vers l'entrée.

-Ah ! Vous êtes là M'sieur Potter, je croyais que vous aviez eu un malaise, j'ne voyais point de mouvement dans la boutique. Alors par sécurité j'suis venu voir.

- Merci, grinça Harry en jetant un regard noir au vieil homme. Mais ce client et moi étions simplement dans le fond du magasin pour choisir... »

Il jeta un regard de biais à ce qu'il avait fourré dans les mains de Malfoy.

« ... Des caches-tétons. »

Par Merlin, il était rouge de honte.

Par Salazar, Draco se demandait vraiment comment Potter passait ses commandes.

« Bon choix, bon choix, mon petit, dit le vieil homme sans même remarquer la mine penaude de son employé. Vous savez, dans mon jeune temps on n'avait pas tous ces gadgets alors profitez les jeunes, profitez !... Et bien, Monsieur Potter, encaissez-le enfin, s'énerva le vieux sorcier en voyant que son vendeur était aussi vif qu'un veracrasse.

- Ou... oui, bien sûr, s'activa Harry en éviscérant mentalement celui qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter.

- Donc... hum, ça fera deux galions, s'il vous plaît. »

Draco sortit machinalement sa bourse, un peu dépassé par les événements.

« C'est pour offrir ? Grogna le vieil homme en jetant un regard mauvais à Harry qui, en effet, avait – volontairement – oublié de poser la question.

- Non, c'est pour un usage personnel, lui répondit froidement Draco.

- Vous savez jeune homme, ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous vois traîner par ici, susurra le vieux Jo avec un regard perçant qui présageait que la suite de sa phrase n'allait pas être très plaisante. Vous avez pris une carte de fidélité, j'espère ? Menaça-t-il. Vous savez qu'elle est gratuite.

- Bon, marmonna Draco en se retournant vers le Gryffondor qui lui fit un sourire contrit. Si elle est gratuite, je crois que je vais me laisser tenter cette fois-ci.

- Bien, vous aurez donc droit à 20% de réduction si au prochain achat vous reprenez des… bijoux pour tétons, lui expliqua Harry sous le regard attentif du vieux fou. Et au bout de dix achats, vous avez 15% de réduction sur la totalité du magasin.

- J'en prends note, lui répondit l'ancien Serpentard en jetant distraitement sa nouvelle acquisition dans le sachet en plastique que le vendeur lui avait tendu quelques instants plus tôt. Je repasserai bientôt alors, certifia Draco en regardant le brun dans les yeux, tentant de lui faire comprendre que cela ne concernait pas le magasin.

- J'en serais ravi », reçut-il en réponse.

Draco sortit de la boutique avec une sensation de légèreté. Même s'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé aujourd'hui, il pouvait certifier que Potter lui plaisait.

**OoO**

_Que dirais-tu de venir dîner dans la semaine ?_

_Jeudi soir par exemple, je ferme la boutique à dix-neuf heures, es-tu libre ?_

_Amicalement, Harry._

**OoO**

_Jeudi 25 septembre 2003_

De l'autre bout de la rue, Draco voyait Potter lustrer vigoureusement la devanture du magasin depuis le dessus de son escabeau. À ses pieds, le vieux Jo donnait des coups de canne enragés et tout le village pouvait aisément l'entendre grogner sur son employé.

« Vous n'êtes pas plus compétent qu'une pucelle au milieu d'une maison de plaisir Monsieur Potter, à coups de canne qu'on aurait dû vous éduquer ! J'ai toujours dit que Dumbledore n'avait aucun sens de la discipline, un bon à rien, voilà ce que vous êtes ! »

L'ancien Serpentard s'avança dans le but d'éviter à Potter de commettre un meurtre. Le Gryffondor avait sorti sa baguette et Draco n'était pas certain que ce soit pour lustrer plus facilement l'écriteau.

« Bonsoir, dit-il simplement en faisant se retourner le vieillard et son souffre-douleur.

- Vous v'la encore vous. Vous feriez mieux de grouper vos achats au lieu de venir plusieurs fois par semaine. Et ce s'rait bien plus avantageux pour votre carte de fidélité, croyez-moi !

- Monsieur Malfoy est un ami, Jobus. Et il ne vient pas pour acheter, je l'ai invité à dîner », trancha Harry qui, de près, avait l'air encore plus irrité.

Le vieux renifla peu élégamment et scruta Draco sous toutes les coutures, comme s'il n'était qu'un misérable insecte, ce qui l'agaça au plus haut point. Habituellement, c'est lui qui se permettait de regarder les gens de cette façon.

« Vous aussi v'z'êtes un mignon, alors…Dans mon jeune temps, on leur coupait l'entrecuisse et ils brayaient comme des nouveau-nés !

- Estimons-nous heureux que vous ayez déjà largement passé l'âge de fossilisation », dans ce cas, répliqua Draco pince-sans-rire.

Mais visiblement l'humour malfoyen avait du mal à faire écho chez son vis-à-vis.

« Moi, monsieur, postillonna le vieux avec grandiloquence en donnant au passage un coup de canne dans le tibia de son interlocuteur, j'ai fait la seconde guerre des Goules, moi ! J'ai offert la liberté aux Anglais avec un pied bot et la moitié du visage arraché dans la bataille, moi ! Et pendant c'temps là, les Malfoy sirotaient des liqueurs entre les cuisses de leurs sœurs et de leurs filles, des déviants, des escrocs, des lâches et des imbéciles dans cette famille, voilà ce que v'z'êtes ! »

Draco n'eut même pas le temps de s'offusquer que déjà Harry le traînait dans la boutique et fermait la porte à clef, laissant l'ancien brailler tout son saoul sur la jeunesse décadente des ancêtres Malfoy.

« Et bien, en voilà un qui part au quart de tour, mon grand-père l'aurait adoré.

- C'est quoi la guerre des Goules ?

- Aucune idée, répondit Draco en toute franchise alors qu'il regardait avec consternation le vieillard trembler de fureur en donnant des coups dans la porte.

- Laissons-le se calmer, veux-tu ?

- La cloche n'est plus là, remarqua Draco qui s'était étonné du silence en entrant.

- Je l'ai mise à nettoyer, il était temps. On monte ? » Proposa Harry en lui montrant déjà le chemin.

Quand Draco avait reçu l'invitation par hibou, il s'attendait à ce que Potter et lui aillent au restaurant mais au lieu de ça, le vendeur avait dressé une table au milieu de son salon. Elle était simple et un peu désuète mais Potter y avait visiblement mis tout son cœur puisqu'il avait pris la peine de plier les serviettes de façon artistique. Personne n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait d'un motif particulier ou d'un froissement grossier mais Draco apprécia l'effort, même si, intérieurement, il était plié de rire.

Harry s'excusa quelques instants afin d'enfiler une tenue plus appropriée et Draco s'accouda au rebord de la fenêtre pour regarder Pré-au-lard vivre ses dernières heures de soleil avant une nuit qui s'annonçait agréable. Jobus Fringant était toujours au pied du bâtiment et gueulait à présent sur un jeune fou qui avait eu l'outrecuidance de croiser sa route.

Quand Draco vit son hôte entrer dans la pièce avec un grand sourire et une tenue qui le mettait remarquablement en valeur, il se dit que oui, la soirée s'annonçait vraiment agréable.

**OoO**

_Samedi 18 octobre 2003_

Comme l'avait prédit Draco, la soirée en compagnie de Potter avait été délectable. Une fois les mauvais souvenirs de l'adolescence mis de côté, Potter était de bonne compagnie, un peu gauche par moments même si blagueur la plupart du temps. Pas autant que son pote Weasley dont l'humour particulièrement louche était réputé dans tout monde sorcier, mais son humour faisait sont petit effet. Pour tout avouer, durant cette soirée, Draco l'avait trouvé appétissant. Potter, hein, pas l'humour. Ses avances ayant – malheureusement – fait chou blanc auprès du prude Gryffondor, Draco fut contraint après d'interminables tortures humoristiques, de lui proposer un autre rendez-vous. Puis un autre. Puis encore un autre, jusqu'à ce que finalement le brun accepte de lui laisser libre champ pour tripoter tout ce qu'il voulait et en léchouiller tout autant.

Mais même si l'attente pas si longue fut terrible, Draco ne s'en plaignait pas alors qu'il avait actuellement les mains fourragées dans la chevelure hirsute de son brun et sa langue tout contre la sienne. Harry soupira et approfondit d'avantage le baiser, peu inquiet face aux yeux indiscrets qui ne cessaient de les regarder. Les yeux continuèrent à reluquer quand Draco fit descendre ses mains jusqu'au postérieur de son tout récent et officiel petit-ami, continuèrent quand elles passèrent la barrière du tissu et continuèrent encore quand elles firent gémir Harry de la plus sexy des façons mais le spectacle s'arrêta soudain alors qu'une masse imposante occultait la vue de Pansy.

« Hé ! Ça commençait tout juste à devenir intéressant !

- Les gars, vous devriez vous contrôler un peu », dit affablement Marcus Flint tandis que sa femme fit mine de se mettre à bouder.

L'athlétique jeune homme posa le contenu de ses bras sur le comptoir en bois et le vendeur arrêta finalement de lécher les amygdales de son petit ami pour encaisser ses seuls clients de la journée. Il soupçonnait fortement Pansy d'avoir traîné son mari à la boutique uniquement parce qu'elle savait que Draco passait son après-midi à tuer le temps en sa compagnie. D'habitude, il ne la voyait jamais en dehors des braderies.

« Allons, Marcus, je suis sûr que le spectacle t'a plu ! Se moqua Draco. Flint était toujours si grinçant dans ses répliques quand cela le concernait que l'héritier Malfoy adorait le titiller sur ce genre de choses.

- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités, Malfoy.

- Deux galions et sept noises, les interrompit joyeusement Harry en tendant le sac à la jeune femme, mettant ainsi fin au début de dispute.

- Ma carte de fidélité est toujours valable ? S'inquiéta l'ancienne Serpentard pour qui la moindre remise était affaire de survie.

- Bien entendu. »

Le vendeur scanna la carte et la rendit à sa propriétaire avec un sourire tout commercial.

« Si tu viens pour Halloween tu auras le droit à une guirlande lumineuse offerte pour une achetée. Ce sont celles avec les sorcières au nez crochu, elles sont moldues mais très efficaces pour effrayer les enfants.

- Je viendrais dans ce cas », assura la jeune femme pendant que son époux roulait des yeux avec un grognement énervé qui fit légèrement blêmir le jeune homme derrière le comptoir.

Marcus pensait que sa femme était d'une naïveté sans bornes quelques fois. Depuis le temps qu'elle avait cette fichue carte, elle n'avait jamais eu la moindre réduction grâce à elle. Si vous voulez son avis, Potter était un escroc qui fidélisait ses clients en leur promettant des réductions qui ne venaient jamais, voilà ce qu'il était. Il ne savait pas comment il s'y prenait mais à chaque fois les clients n'y voyaient que du feu, il pouvait le jurer.

« Bien. Bonne fin d'après-midi à vous deux et à bientôt dans ce cas », dit le brun, sa voix trahissant son soudain malaise, il savait que Flint le soupçonnait de quelque chose de louche.

Même si de son avis, c'était surtout Flint qui était louche.

« Potter, Draco, salua la jeune femme en faisant tinter la cloche, suivie de près par son mari qui ne prit pas la peine de pousser la politesse. Et surtout, n'oublie pas de me raconter, mon chéri ! Ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil à l'intention de son meilleur ami.

- Raconter quoi ? Le questionna le vendeur une fois le couple sorti.

- Laisse tomber, lui répondit son petit ami avec un sourire amusé qui fit froncer les sourcils du sauveur.

- Bien. Et si on reprenait où on en était, maintenant qu'ils sont partis ?

- Avec plaisir », ronronna Draco qui s'apprêtait déjà à lui sauter dessus.

Harry l'esquiva sous son regard abasourdi.

« Tu vides les cartons sur les étals, moi, je m'occupe de décorer le plafond dans ce cas, au boulot ! »

Les yeux de Draco se posèrent sur les cartons et il soupira fortement alors qu'il entendait l'autre ricaner dans l'arrière-salle.

Il ne pouvait même plus faire semblant de travailler car très mal caché sous une parka couleur feuilles d'automne, Fringant veillait au grain, son visage attentif collé contre la vitrine. Heureusement qu'il ne s'était pas pris pour un auror en faction quelques minutes plus tôt, Harry en aurait pris pour son grade.

La mort dans l'âme il commença donc à déballer les fournitures d'Halloween.

**OoO**

_Vendredi 19 décembre 2003_

Draco était allongé sur le lit en bois et il caressait distraitement le ventre sous lui. L'hiver était bien entamé et lui et Harry avaient passé la journée à paresser au lit, se moquant bien des flocons de neige qui battaient les vitres en continu. Ils étaient ensemble depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant et en étaient encore à apprécier béatement chaque moment passé l'un avec l'autre. Pansy les avait plusieurs fois comparés à des Poufsouffle de première année. Et Draco admettait du bout des lèvres que par moments il se laissait en effet aller à un excès de niaiserie. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

« Que comptes-tu faire pour Jo ? Questionna-t-il doucement, mettant ainsi fin à la réflexion silencieuse qui planait sur son petit ami depuis le début de la journée.

- Je crois que je vais continuer de tenir la boutique encore quelques mois, comme il me l'avait demandé.

- Tu es sûr ? Plus rien de t'y obliges, constata Draco en donnant un baiser papillon sur le ventre découvert.

- Je sais mais c'était ses dernières volontés et je me sentirais mal de ne pas les respecter. Je suis le seul proche qu'il avait, tu sais. C'était un homme très seul.

- Je comprends », rassura le blond qui sentait bien que Harry était affecté par la soudaine disparition du vieillard.

Le pauvre homme avait fait une mauvaise chute en revenant des Trois Balais et avec ce froid et cette neige abondante, personne n'avait été présent pour lui porter secours dans la nuit.

« Mrs Clocksburg est venue au magasin hier pour me demander à quelle heure était la cérémonie. Elle avait l'air tellement affectée, tu aurais vu. Je crois qu'elle était secrètement amoureuse de Jo.

- C'est triste de voir quelqu'un mourir dans une presque indifférence. Surtout en période de Noël. »

Seul le silence lui répondit, que pouvait-on ajouter à cela ?

« Dans son testament, il a demandé à être enterré avec la cloche de la boutique.

- Cette boutique était sa seule raison de vivre.

- Oui, il n'a jamais travaillé ailleurs... Tu viendrais avec moi à l'enterrement ? Se risqua Harry en se coulant davantage sous les draps défaits.

- Bien entendu, le rassura Draco. Viens là. »

Il tira davantage son petit ami vers lui et s'enroula autant que possible autour de ce corps si tentant.

« C'est qu'il commence à faire frisquet, s'amusa-t-il pour justifier son acte.

- Fais gaffe, je pourrais m'y habituer. »

**OoO**

_Samedi 20 décembre 2003_

Perché sur son escabeau, Harry s'activait à dévisser la cloche de la boutique. Ça lui ferait bizarre de ne plus l'entendre, il avait fini par s'habituer à ce son à chaque fois que quelqu'un ouvrait la porte. Lui-même la première fois qu'il y était entré avait été surpris par cette clochette de Noël, qui jurait fortement avec le bazar qu'était la boutique à cette époque-là. Il avait bataillé durement pour faire de cet endroit un magasin acceptable mine de rien. Draco lui tendit son manteau quand il eut fini et c'est avec un sourire triste que le brun l'enfila. Puis ils sortirent tous deux dans le froid de cette matinée de décembre. Le vendeur ferma la porte à clef et agrippa le bras de son petit ami pour se rendre aux obsèques organisées un peu à l'extérieur du village.

« On va aux Trois Balais après ?

- Ça me va, acquiesça Harry en scrutant les nuages menaçants.

- Au fait, je viens de penser que tu ne m'as toujours pas remboursé les cache-tétons », lui rappela Draco non sans un sourire ironique.

Harry pouffa en se souvenant quelles circonstances avaient amené à cet achat plutôt curieux.

« Je les porterais pour me faire pardonner. Après tout, un bon vendeur se doit d'essayer ses produits pour ses clients, non ?

- Je pourrais te prendre au mot, Potty, et je suis un client exigeant ! Lui signala le blond sur un ton dangereux.

- Chiche ! »

Derrière eux, les vitrines de la boutique se voyaient à peine sous l'épaisse couche de givre mais en se retournant, Harry put quand même y distinguer la pancarte qui trônait là depuis des années :

_« On en part jamais les mains vides ! »_

Draco serra un peu plus fort la main du brun et ils tournèrent le coin de la rue.

FIN


End file.
